


Yohanes Secret Life

by Emily69



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily69/pseuds/Emily69
Summary: This is the life story of Yoshiko Tsushima, an ordinary high school girl who may not be so ordinary. She actually has magical powers that were kept a secret until now. Discover the secret life of Yohane you never saw in Love Live!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Yohanes Secret Life

My name is Yoshiko Tsushima, I prefer to go by Yohane. I'm a first year girl in Uranohoshi High School. This is my first day of school, however it's the middle of the night and right now I am sitting on top of a tree and... I'm not exactly sure how to get down. I’ve been thinking about everything that has led me to being atop a tree this high up without a way of getting down. My first memory is very weird because... This memory predates me ever being born. The explanation for this is very bizarre. I guess I shall revisit the memory in my head again...

The memory begins in a white area, with what seems like billions of beings angry at the entities that are in front of me. They all appeared to be humans with angel wings and halos, I remember looking around and everywhere in the distance was just angry angels. They seemed to be begging these entities in front of me to let me go back to heaven. From what I speculate, I was famous there for some reason. In front of me were three beings. One was what appeared to be a person in a black suit, their face was completely black and I could not make anything else out. The other two appeared to be high ranking angels, as they had tridents and different attire from all of the angels rioting in the distance. From what I can guess... All of my memories were erased until this moment, and even as of now the earliest I can recall is this moment. 

I looked around, confused and afraid. "W-What the hell.. What is all of this!?" I yelled in a panic. The being in a suit spoke to me in a deep and demonic voice. "Yohane... you have been determined by the courts to be more beautiful than our queen, and as punishment for daring to be more appealing then our great and all mighty queen you will be banished forever". 

"Wait..!!" I cried out. "I just want to know what's going on, I don't know what's going on here, who are you people?!" The man in the suit just scoffed at me and held his arms in the air, a ball of black energy began to brew in his hands. "From this moment on you will no longer be an angel. You will be reborn as the kin of a woman we choose to plant your seed into." I stepped back as I saw the giant ball of energy getting bigger, I turned around and ran away as fast as I could, but alas, I felt the ball being shot off and going towards me. Suddenly, everything went black, this is where that memory ends.

Oddly, I've always held this memory. My very next one after this is nothing really interesting. It's just a memory of me and my mother watching TV. I'm about three years old and am in our apartment. The only weird part about this one is... I can remember recalling the tragedy I stated earlier. Meaning that this recollection has been a part of me ever since I was born. 

The next event I hold has a lot more significance and I remember it very well. I was four years old and it was Halloween. I was dressed up as a princess this year, as I was giggling and running up to a house to trick or treat... Something happened. Everything around me turned black and I just stood in place. There was nothing in sight, I looked around, confused at what had just happened. Suddenly, the same figure in a suit I had seen in my first memory slowly walked toward me. I pointed at him, crying while shaking "H-Hey! Y-You're da big dumb scary monster!! I hate you!". He laughed at me and then stood in front of me as I shook "Do not worry child I will not hurt you. I am just checking if you will ever be a threat to us... And I think this checkup has reassured all of us that you are just a little weakling, so we should not need to perform any actions" The being said. Despite only being very little, I was very offended by this. "Hey, Stupid!! You're a big dummy!" I yelled. I ran toward him spinning my arms around and when I got close he put his hand into my face. "Carry on being a weak little girl, you will never awaken to any of your magic potential, I don't want to spend any more time with a little infant such as you, so goodbye!" He said and then began laughing as he vanished.

Just as he vanished, everything went back to normal. I looked around me as everybody was walking and laughing on Halloween night just as they were before this anomaly. Overpowered by the confusion and emotions of what I just experienced I burst into tears and my mom comforted me. She took me home early and sent me to bed. Another incident occurred on this same night. After my mother finished reading to me and I was asleep, I awoke to screaming from mother and banging. "M-Mommy!?" I yelped as I got out of bed and my little body stumbled over to the door and pushed it open.

When I opened the door... I saw.... I saw three men in our house wearing all black, tying my mom up so they could rob us. I stared in horror as they laughed while my mom suffered. "L-Let mommy go..." I said, terrified. The feeling of fear that I experienced felt like my entire life as I knew it was over. They looked at me and laughed again "Well, she has a cute little girl! Aww! I bet you'd love to see us hurt your mama!" Spoke what appeared to be the leader of the group. My mom yelled for them to do anything but hurt me, the men seemed to enjoy this. "I've never hurt a child but they're annoying! This one is a pain in my side so we should torture her!" Mentioned one of his workers. "Hey, I think the little one's name is Yoshiko. Hey little Yoshiko, you're never going to forget us." Stated his other worker. 

I felt a feeling I had never felt before after that was said, as if the first memory and what had happened today clicked all at once together to make something miraculous happen. The feeling felt like I had ascended far beyond myself, seeing the old Yoshiko die forever, as a new me was forever born. "It... It’s not... Not Yoshiko..." I yelped out, quietly. "Huh? There's a picture you drew of you and your mom right here that says by Yoshiko… I can tell by the little bun. Stop lying kid." Said the leader. They all laughed at me while I stared in anger. "IT IS YOHANE!!!!" I yelled out and held my hand out, a ball of fire started to form in my hand, I could feel the heat resonating from the little spell as it quickly grew and grew and I shot it at the face of the leader. On contact it immediately set his face on ablaze and he quickly screamed and ran out of the door. His two goons followed closely. 

My mom was amazed and confused, in a state of shock she muttered "Y-Y-Yoshiko....." Spat out my mother. After that spell I felt drained. It felt as if I had just ran for an entire hour without a break. I used what energy I had left to help my mom get untied and as soon as she was untied, my little body collapsed and I passed out. After this day I would always refer to myself as Yohane, the fallen angel!   
My mom told the police an altered story about what had occurred, the men were eventually caught and sent away to prison. However, only me and mother know my secret. I was confused for a while about these powers, but then on the day before I started kindergarten... Something happened. 

I was in my room alone as mother was in the other room working. I was stacking toy blocks on top of each other, when suddenly a tiny face appeared in the blocks. The face looked like a cute cartoon character, It kind of looked like what you would see in Banjo-Kazooie with how inanimate things have eyes and mouths. I stared in confusion, "What the hell!?" I yelped as I ran back and knocked the blocks over. "Don't fear me, Yohane! I'm a friend! …Can you pick me up please?" I cautiously went over to the block. "W-What are you..." I said terrified. "My name is Laelaps and I've been sent from the future! A horrible event will occur in the future, and the only person with the potential to stop it is you, Yohane! You need to learn how to use magic at an early age or else you will never learn it in time!" It yelled. 

"Yohane will help Laelaps the block man save world! How do I learn magic?!" I said to the weird being. "I'll only be teaching you little spells for now, and we will slowly move up. For your first lesson put your hand forward. You're going to recreate what you did on that night with the robbers." It said, plottingly. I held my hand out "Okay... now?" I asked, waiting. "Focus your energy, imagine that you wish to fire it and without hesitation and thought... Let it go into this spell." He explained. 

"Okay!" I excitedly exclaimed. I put my hand out and focused my energy. Surely enough after a few seconds I shot a small burst of fire out of my hand. It felt as if my hand was a stove and a flame had ignited out of it. Laelaps praised me "Congratulations, Yohane!" he clamored. "Wow!! I'm so pumped! What's next!" I said, eagerly.. "Hold on little savior, you are only a beginner, your mana storage is extremely limited, that little spell used up nearly all of your magic. However, it increased a tiny bit with that spell. The more you use magic and train your skills the more magic you'll be able to use, Yes. You will be very powerful if you train enough." He revealed.. 

"Aww..." I replied, disappointed". The blocky Laelaps smiled "Okay, Yohane. You deserve a rest for now! You'll learn your limits really quickly. Just do it at your own pace, if you are going too slow I'll come and let you know and assist you as best I can." Laelaps explained, before the block turned back to normal. "Wow... mister block went home!" I said when it vanished.

The next day on my first day of school I was overwhelmed. Nobody wanted to play with me. I sat all alone on my first day for about an hour during play time feeling upset. But then I noticed another girl sitting all by herself the same as I was. I decided to swallow my pride and walk up to her "Hi! I'm.. Yohane!" I declared to her. "Z-Zura!" She squeaked back to me, shyly. She appeared to have even more trouble talking to other kids than I did. 

"Come on! Let's play together!" I asserted.. But she just stayed sitting down. "Maru hungry zura." She replied, in a sad tone. I could've sworn when I was looking at her before she was munching on quite a bit of food. However Yohane was feeling nice on this day and mother did happen to pack a bit too much for Little Yohane. "Here! We can share my food!" I said to her, and her face lit up in happiness. "Zura!!!" She yelled in glee. I pulled the food out of my lunch box and we ate together. After this day, zura girl and I always hung out. 

One day, a month or so into the school year I was late for school due to having a doctors appointment. I arrived and saw Zuramaru with other people, except she was cowering in fear as they were calling her names. "Stupid girl! Stop saying zura!" One of the boys said as they bullied her. Zuramaru just cried while they berated her. I saw this and was horrified, I ran over to the boys who were being mean to her and yelled. "Leave her alone, you big dumb bullies!" I exclaimed as loud as I could." The boys laughed at me "Haha, shut up you stupid girl! What are you going to do to protect this STUPID girl!" The other boy scoffed. In response, I put my hand out toward him, a ball of red energy slowly started to grow from my hand, this time it was growing bigger than it ever had before. 

I could feel the massive amounts of energy inside of my little body. It was a truly spectacular feeling. "Go to hell!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and shot it towards one of the boys, he jumped out of the way and it ended up hitting the swing set, luckily nobody was near them at the time. The swing set immediately was engulfed in flames. Zuramaru and the boys stared in disbelief at what had just happened. The boys ran away crying. "Sorry!!!" All of them yelled as they ran back into the school.

Zuramaru approached me and smiled "Woah! I guess that fallen angel stuff is true!" She claimed in awe. "W-Well yes of course it is...! So... Since I saved your life that means you owe me for life and will be my Little Demon, ZURAMARU!" I declared. Zuramaru giggled and said "My name is Hanamaru, zura! And you're Yoshiko! My best friend!" She said in a happy manner. I yelled at her, annoyed "It's YOHANE!" We giggled and we were sent home that day due to the fire that I may have started. When I got home the amount of energy that spell took up finally took its toll and, after this I was finally starting to realize my limits and how to improve myself.

Nothing of interest happened for a while after this, my magic continued to get stronger and stronger over time. Through school I didn't have many people to hang out with. However everybody was really interested in what I had to say about magic and all. I don't think they believed me but it was relieving to have people who were interested in what I had to say. 

One day, when I was in Middle School I was talking to a girl named Riko about summoning spells and she, out of the blue exclaimed "Yohane! You need to spread your amazing stories through the world!" She claimed to me, excitedly. "Through the world..? The spell to broadcast across the entire world is very hard and I have yet to learn this." I explained, putting it into thought. "No, No!" Riko shook her head. "Live Streaming! Yohane, you are so awesome! There's nobody I've ever seen on the internet or in real life that's anywhere close to how you are! You need to share these with the world! I believe you are truly unique!" She asserted encouragingly. 

I can tell when people are just talking to me to laugh at me and I can tell that Riko was being serious. She pulled her laptop out of her bag. "I set you up an account on this streaming website, I even made you a profile!" She opened a web page and there was an account set up with my picture. She had taken everything I had told her and filled in the blanks of the profile with the answers I gave. To be honest this really weirded me out. I hadn’t given her permission to do this! "Y-You made a what!?" I yelled in confusion and shock. 

"Please, Yohane! Try it, if only just this once!" Riko yelled. I cackled and responded in a cocky voice "Ok, Little demon! But you will need to come home with me tonight and help me set it up. She agreed and came home with me. She helped me set up the stream and while I was sitting there she confirmed "There we go! Online!" Riko explained excitedly. 

I stared at the webcam "... What do I do?" I asked, confused. Riko facepalmed "Just be yourself! Show them your fallen angel stuff!" She suggested, encouragingly. I looked at the screen before doing anything and saw that I had 10 viewers, who were most likely Riko's friends. "Ok.. Hello Little Demons! It is I. The Fallen angel! Yohane!" And from then on a few times of week I would stream to my little demons! 

The number 10 continued to rise, and my last livestream had about 20,000 viewers. A lot of people are captivated by me, I seem to have my own community now! And practicing my powers in front of people has been great, despite them thinking they were practical effects.

Now the story goes forward years later all the way to just last week, I was bored today but I did not want to put the effort into streaming today. I was boredly browsing the internet, when suddenly... That face from when I was a young child that appeared in the blocks... Laelaps appeared on my computer monitor. "Yohane!" The voice screamed at me. I jumped up in fear, "AH! What the hell!?" I yelled in shock. Laelaps ignored my cries of terror, "Yohane! The world is in danger! The thing that destroys the world... It will be coming next week on the night before you start school back up!" It explained in a panic. "What...?" I responded in disbelief. "You told me there was a threat YEARS ago and NOW you decide to tell me just a WEEK in advance!?" I conveyed to him upsettingly. "I'm sorry. This was the only way, if we told you any earlier you would have forgotten about it and had too much anxiety over the danger..." Laelaps explained

"But this... What am I even up against!" I cried out, terrified. "Just use your full potential." Laelaps explained to me. "Do not hold back anything, use all of your power. This beast needs to be ended." Laelaps declared as it vanished just as fast as it arrived. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks. “W-What the.. Hell..” I said as the emotions of what exactly I will have to do started to set in. The pressure of having to save the world was too much for me to bear, Even I, Yohane could not take this pain.

I felt truly sick to my stomach. The entire world is resting on my shoulders and it was too much. I ran into the bathroom in tears right past my mom and cried my eyes out while looking at myself in the mirror. "You can't do anything! You're just a teenage girl!" I yelled, humiliating myself and pointing at my face. My mom overheard my yelling and crying and came in.

"Yoshiko!" My mom yelled, upset now too. "You can't say such things about yourself my darling." I looked into her eyes, sobbing. "M-Mommy I can't... I feel so much pressure on me for.." I started crying uncontrollably. My mom wrapped her arms around me and then brought me into the living room and laid my head on her lap and she began to brush my hair. "There, There Yoshiko... You just have to do your best with whatever is troubling you." She explained, calmly. "You are capable of way more than you can imagine. I don't know anybody who knows real magic like you do. And all that matters is you try your hardest to be the best person you can be" She said reassuringly. 

I listened to what she was saying and stopped crying. Mama was right. I can't just cry and think about what could happen. I need to prepare and train to save the world. "I feel better now, mom.." I said, sniffing and rubbing my tears off. My mom smiled "You are so strong my darling, you need to rely on your mother a bit more for help. Everybody in life needs help from others." She explained while smiling at me. I felt the pressure I had experienced before ease off of me and I fell asleep from the relaxation mother gave to me. I don’t know how long I slept but once I woke up, Mother was still brushing my hair all this time later. I got up and looked into her eyes “I’m ok now, mom…” I explained. After this she gave me a big hug. After we talked for a bit I went back to my room.

I used a teleportation spell to warp myself to an empty world with no consequences so I could train my magic without any fear. I summoned powerful dummies that would regenerate when killed and, for about a half hour I just shot out spell after spell. I trained very hard preparing for what could decide the fate of the world as we know it. I decided to call it a day after this and rest. 

The next day I came back and did the same thing. I trained a bit longer with each day that came after until I was training for an hour each day. I had greatly improved over these seven days and I had more control and discipline for my magic then I had ever had before!. Fast forward to the day the monster appeared. The day started as any other day. I knew the monster would not be appearing until very late in the night. I decided against training as using any of my energy up today could mean I perform poorly in what I consider the most important night of my life. I do not know why this thing wants to hurt my planet, but rest assured I will put up a great fight against this monster, it will never see me coming!

While I was preparing to get ready, Laelaps appeared on my screen and told me the coordinates of where I shall warp to. I noted them and was about to warp away. "Wait!" Exclaimed the being. "You can't go fighting in that!" It explained desperately as I was still in my pajamas. "You have to wear this!" Laelaps commanded. Suddenly a spell was used on me and I was lifted in the air, my clothes slowly began to morph, changing shape in front of my eyes into... "Wait! This is embarrassing!" I yelled out, looking at myself in the mirror once the spell was done.

I was wearing a majestic purple dress, with some other accessories, it all felt like a bit too much... "This dress is beautiful and it will make you seem more frightening!" Laelaps explained passionately, his face on the computer made a stupid little smirk at me. "FINE! I get it!" I said, annoyed. "I'm going to go fight it now!" I revealed as I put my hand in my face and did my signature hand pose, I then quickly teleported to an invisible dome above the earth. "Whoa... What the hell is this?" I watched as an arena appeared on top of me, my jaw dropped from all of this unfiltered magic I was witnessing. The arena was massive but it was more of a giant empty area with some obstacles to hide behind and such. Who created this?

As I pondered on what was going on, I saw a creature descend through the open ceiling via wings. "Eep!" I yelped as I jumped behind cover to first scope out what could be my opponent. This being appeared to be a human-like goat, they had horns and the face of a goat, it also had large majestic wings which they used to get here. Their body appeared to be human aside from their legs which looked to be similar to hind legs on a goat. Their torso was covered with a suit but they looked to be a very muscular build. 

I gulped and the strange creature began to speak, their voice had a very royal sounding british accent but was also very deep. "Greetings Humans! I have assumed you have sent all of your strongest fighters against me! I have fought entire armies on planets and have always come out on top so be wary of me!" He exclaimed, loudly and proudly. This scared me a lot, my legs began to shake. "Really? Nobody at all? A giant planet with a huge population like this and not ONE can stand up to me!?" He laughed. "Okay! Well I guess this planet is ours to conquer then!" He said as he lifted his arms up and began to start brewing up a spell.

I used all of my courage to stand up and look at him, I stayed speechless as I looked at the monster and he noticed me and looked in shock. "Seriously? A weak little girl like you is the only fighter here!?" He laughed, humiliating me. "The person earth has as their protector is a girl who hasn't even started high school! AH HA HA HA! Earth is pathetic!" He said while laughing. "You won't hurt my planet! My little demons, Riko, and my mother live here! Leave or else I will kill you!" I yell, at the top of my lungs. 

He then stopped laughing. "So you are seriously here to fight me. Well, okay child. I'm going to have to kill you then." He ripped his tuxedo off and revealed his huge human-like muscles to me. He pointed his finger at me and I could see the purple aura signaling what was about to come. As soon as I predicted he would shoot it I jumped out of the way. Where I was previously standing a purple circle enveloped the area, the steel ground was torn up and all that was left was the concrete layer of the floor. 

"You little brat!" He yelled to me, angrily. He prepared the spell again, this time holding it in for longer, the energy I could see coming from his hands was massive compared to last time. While he charged this spell he began to fly so he would have an easier shot at me. He fired the way more powerful blast, however this time I put my hand forward and caught it in my hands. I was holding this massive purple ball of dark energy. I could feel how powerful and deadly this was, it hurt me just to hold it in my hands. It felt like I was holding the energy of all the nuclear energy on earth...

"Hey! You think you can hold that!? You're too weak, you'll drop it and after that it will tear your body apart!" The monster threatened. I’ve got a solid grip on the ball of energy, I aimed it at my opponent and waited for an opportunity. "Just give up! Earth is not worth savi-" As he taunted me, I tossed the dark ball right back at him. As soon as it made contact it exploded right on his face in the sky. His wings stopped flapping and he crashed straight into the ground. I ran as fast as I could toward him, getting up to him quite quickly. 

"Damn it..." He said as he laid on the ground in excruciating pain. I stared at him in pity. "I gave you a chance to leave" I explained to the now pathetic creature, with a serious expression. I could sense he was not done with his feeble attempt to win after I finished this sentence. I quickly put my hand up and right as I did he put his up and fired a ball of energy he had been secretly charging ever since he had gotten hit which I predicted. I caught it in my hands at the last second. 

"Wait no!" Screamed the enemy in terror. I ignored his plea and threw it right at him and quickly warped away to the opposite side of the arena after throwing it back. A massive explosion of dark energy happened on the adjacent side of the arena where I had warped away from. I warped back after a few seconds once the area was clear and looked at him. He was shaking in pain and was near the brink of death. I had won the fight.

"Your own power ended up being your own downfall" I explained to him, watching him in pain. "More monsters will be back... And you will.. die to them..." He let out with the last of his words. "And I, Yohane, will not lose to them!" I asserted as I put my hand up and used a holy spell on him that removed all dark energy from the being. He disappeared once this spell was performed. Thousands of white little particles scattered all around after he was gone and I watched, finally feeling at peace. These particles would go on to produce new and pure beings around the universe. I felt so relaxed. Finally I had saved the world...

This was short lived, and the arena slowly vanished in front of my eyes “Oh.. Crap" I squeaked looking in fear below me. The gravity kicked in and I was headed back for earth. I fell from the sky for minutes. This felt like hours as I was very far above the land. I made sure to use a spell that would negate any damage my body would take from falling. Eventually, I fell onto a giant tree, conveniently right next to my school I would be attending that same day. The spell I used to not get hurt from falling on land took up the rest of my remaining mana and the outfit I was wearing turned into my high school uniform.

I stared around where I was and realized I had no way of getting down "Aw man.. Yohane is doomed!" I yelled out. As of now it was about 2AM, I had to sit in this tree until school started before anybody could help get me down. 

That leads to the end of my life story and leads me to right now, a few hours later. School had finally begun and girls were walking around, talking to each other, everything was normal. I felt anxious about how I would explain getting in this tree. I don't want my first day of high school to be as the weird girl who was in a tree! Hell no!!

After a few minutes I saw two girls set up a stand and begin to advertise a school idol club. "Oh brother..." I said to myself as the orange haired one screamed for people to join. After what seemed like forever they finally got tired and seemed to be close to giving up. "School idol... club..." The orange haired girl exclaimed disappointingly, giving up on finding people. 

When the two girls passed by I noticed the orange haired one run up to the group of two girls and get in their face. I could not make out what they were saying as I watched atop the tree. They talked for a while and the two girls the orange haired one was speaking to looked a bit uncomfortable. When suddenly, the red haired girl in pigtails... She let out a bloodcurdling scream so loud anybody within a 5 mile radius could hear. The tree shook with the vibrations of her screaming. I-I'm going to.. I'm going to fall!! "Oh no.." I whispered to myself as I tried to keep my balance. “Please stay still..” I whispered one last time. However I could not keep myself still. I fell from the high up tree and screamed at the group of four girls that stared up at me.


End file.
